


she alone will stand against the vampires

by mutents



Series: Sansa, the Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "What. The. Fuck."Sansa's eyes snapped from the book she was looking through for research, being so focused on what she was looking for that she hadn't even heard the library door open.





	she alone will stand against the vampires

"What. The. Fuck."

Sansa's eyes snapped from the book she was looking through for research, being so focused on what she was looking for that she hadn't even heard the library door open.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You can't tell anyone!" She said, not even pausing.

"Tell anyone what? I don't even now what you're doing!" Arya said, stalking over to the table and grabbing one of the printouts that Sandor had tossed on the table earlier; it was an essay called The Practical Application of Holy Water in Vampire Slaying. "What. The.  _Fuck_?"

"Little bird," Sandor said, stepping out from his office with his sword in hand. "I think we should focus on the older graves tonight," he said, before looking up and freezing. He quickly crossed the floor, grabbing Arya by the scruff. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"Sandor! Put her down!" Sansa exclaimed, wringing her hands. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." She said, beginning to shake in anxiety and dropping back to her seat.

Sandor flicked his eyes to Sansa, placing Arya quickly back to the ground and hurrying over to the older girl, kneeling next to her chair and offering her a handkerchief.

"It this some weird cult thing?" Arya asked, dropping into one of the chairs. "Like, this is really weird shit, Sansa."

Sandor turned his eyes from Sansa, narrowing them at Arya. "And who are you?"

"Arya Stark, her sister," the brunette girl said, nodding to Sansa.

"Oh, Arya, you can't tell anyone," Sansa said, reaching for Arya's hand across the table and squeezing it tightly.

"Well, there has to be something in it for me!" Arya exclaimed, flickering her eyes between Sandor and Sansa. "You tell me what's happening here and I'll keep my lips sealed."

Sansa looked to Sandor, obviously looking for some kind of confirmation from the older man. While Arya couldn't read his scarred face, it seemed like Sansa was able to get something from the man. She turned her focus back to her sister, giving Arya a sad smile. "You know how I've been sneaking out lately?" Arya nodded. "Well, uh, Sandor and I..." she paused, looking back to the librarian, searching for words.

"Have you noticed the weird going on's lately," Sandor said, turning to look at Arya. The younger girl nodded again. "Sansa's the reason why the death numbers aren't higher."

"What, are you like some kind of vigilante? Like Kamala Khan or something?"

"I'm... I'm the slayer."

Arya raised an eyebrow.

"Every generation has a girl chosen to protect the world from forces beyond the normal," Sandor said. "Sansa's that girl. Kingsland Bay is on top of a hellsmouth, which means there's far more evil shit here."

Arya flicked her eyes to her sister, taking several seconds of silence to digest the words. She then let out a bark of laughter. "God, you're so full of shit, Sansa. At least tell me something realistic, like that you're fucking the librarian or something."

"Arya!" Sansa hissed, her eyes flicking first to Sandor with nervousness before looking back at her sister. Digging through her mind, Sansa pushed herself to her feet and walked over to office. Somewhere in here Sandor kept the sparkling and glowing unicorn horn, and she felt like maybe that would do the job that Sandor's words had failed to do. Finding it tucked away behind a couple of books, she rushed back out to her sister and threw it at Arya. "Here! Look at this!"

Arya caught the horn in midair, looking closely at it. "Sweet prop!" She said. "I really like the glow. Have to admit though that the weird pulsing is really creepy; it's like it's got some sort of heartbeat?"

"Aye, girl," Sandor said, nodding. "That's because it does. Unicorn's horn."

Arya scoffed again, but looked a little more closely at her older sister. "Alright, prove it. Take me with you tonight."

"No, absolutely not!" Sansa exclaimed, dropping back into her chair. "It's far too dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself," Arya said, crossing her arms and glaring at Sansa. "Let me come with or I'll tell mom," she said after a few seconds, a shit eating grin on her face.

Sansa once more looked over at Sandor, and all he did was raise his head slightly.

"Fine; but if Sandor or I tell you to do something - anything at all! - you have to listen. I... I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

"Sweet!" Arya said, jumping to her feet. "Yo, Hound, can you help me find a book? Or is your knowledge limited to sword work?"

Sandor growled quietly, pushing himself loudly from the table.

As her sister talked to her watcher, Sansa dropped her head to the table. There was no way this was going to go well.

* * *

"So, basically you spend all of your time in the graveyard?" Arya asked, kicking her feet against the headstone she was sitting on. "I always imagined you were doing something more exciting when you slipped out. This is so boring." When neither Sansa or Sandor replied, Arya continued. "And you're really sure that this isn't some kind of cult?"

Sansa looked up from the history notes she was going over, giving her sister a glare before returning to her notebook. Sandor on the other hand was constantly flciking his attention between the older girl and scanning the cemetery. The way he looked at Sansa made Arya feel slightly uncomfortable; something about it reminded her of her mother and father. She shivered at the thought.

After several more minutes of silence, Sansa jumped to her feet, grabbing the wooden stake she'd had sitting next to her the entire night. Sandor pulled out the sword he'd had earlier, twirling the handle of his sword before settling into a stance that he was obviously familiar with.

"Arya, keep back," Sansa murmured, moving quietly away from where they were standing, Sandor going in the opposite direction.

Arya waited all of five seconds before hopping from where she'd been sitting and following after her sister. Ducking behind another headstone, she watched quietly as her sister approached a man who was looking at another stone.

"Isn't it a little late to be mourning your dead wife?" Sansa asked, tipping her head and looking at the stone; Arya could tell that even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew exactly where he was at every moment.

"And isn't it a little late for a little girl like you to be out?" He asked, turning to her with a cruel smile and terrifying facial deformity. Before her sister had the chance to move, the beast had grabbed her by the neck, lifting her and throwing her against the wall of a nearby mausoleum. Sansa stayed completely still for several long seconds before letting out a groan even Arya heard.

Arya scuttled back from where she was sitting, rushing back to where her sister had dropped the duffle bag of weapons. Searching desperately through it, she finally found a small rapier that she figured would serve her well.

She quickly ran back to where her sister had been, watching as the man she was fighting beat her against the wall of the mausoleum. Arya waited a few seconds, trying to recognize any kind of moment of weakness. After a minute, she saw it. Charging the monster, she slammed the sword into his back. While it didn't do much to him permanently, it got his attention away from Sansa, giving her sister a chance to pluck her stake from the ground and plunge it into the demons back.

Arya panted as she watched the creature disintegrate into a pile of dust. She stayed silent for several long seconds before finally looking at her sister.

"That. Was. Awesome! How long have you been doing that?" Arya exclaimed, turning her eyes from the pile of dust to her sister. "And more importantly, why haven't you invited me along!"

"Arya!" Sansa shouted, glaring at her sister. "I told you to stay away!"

"Yeah, but how could I know if you were telling the truth with you hundreds of feet away. Besides, I helped!"

Before Sansa could say anything else, Sandor arrived, holding his sword tightly. "Little bird! Are you alright?" He asked, his voice desperate.

"I'm fine Sandor," Sansa said, patting him on his scarred cheek.

"Yeah, cause I helped!" Arya exclaimed, trying to twirl the sword like the larger man had done earlier; instead, she just succeeded in embedding the tip into the ground where her foot had been a few seconds earlier.

Sandor plucked the sword from the ground, pointing it threateningly at Arya. "You shouldn't mess with something you don't know how to use!" He growled, glaring at her.

"What part of I helped didn't you understand?" Arya asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sansa sighed, rubbing her hands down her face. "Come on; I think we've been here long enough," Sansa said, looking between her sister and her watcher.

"I'll drop you back at your house, little bird," Sandor said.

"Thank you Sandor."

* * *

"You know you're going to have to let me come with from now on, right?" Arya said the next morning, sitting on her sisters bed and watching as she got ready.

"Absolutely not," Sansa said without missing a beat. "It's far too dangerous for you to come along."

"But I was useful last night! Besides, with a little bit of training? I mean, sure, I'd have to spend more time with Sandor, but think how much I could help you guys! It's super dangerous for just the two of you to be doing this!"

Sansa twisted on her seat, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "No."

Arya groaned, slamming her back against the mattress. She stayed like that for several minutes, listening to the sound of her sister doing her makeup. Finally getting an idea, she scurried from the bed and over to her sister. "You know, I'm gonna show up even if you tell me not to. Face it, it would be safer in the long run if you just gave up and let the Hound train me."

"Don't call him that," Sansa snapped, but Arya could tell from the look in her eyes that she was beginning to wear at her sister. "Fine," she spat after several minutes. "But not until you've spent a month training with Sandor and I!"

"Yes!" Arya shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

Sansa already regretted her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic takes place before the other one, so that's why Sansa seems a lot more meek.


End file.
